


Forking Florida

by spiralicious



Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Community: fffc, Community: spn-bigpretzel, Crack, Gen, Humor, Oranges Attacking People, Supernatural Big Pretzel Fun and Sunshine Challenge, Table E, fffc 100th special challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Of all the things they expected in Florida, being attacked by fruit was not one of them.
Series: Fun and Sunshine Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824070
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Forking Florida

“This is why we don't go to Florida, Sam!” Dean shouted as he shot the nearest flying fruit.

“I'm not exactly thrilled to be playing the live action version of Fruit Ninja either, Dean!” Sam snarked back as he brought his machete through the next batch of oranges. 

“Did that lemon tree just uproot itself and start walking?” Dean stared a moment until an orange bounced off the side of his head, prompting him back into action. 

They still had no clue what they were up against, exactly, but fruit trees that launch projectiles at you in an attempt to pummel you to death had not been on their Florida vacation bingo card.

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for:  
> FFFC: Table E: Weird AO3 Tags: 9. Oranges Attacking People  
> spn_bigpretzel: Fun and Sunshine Challenge

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Kaiju Are Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25460092) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious)
  * [Winchester, Dean Winchester](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461460) by [spiralicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious)




End file.
